bioshockfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Sözlük
} |A Man or a Parasite=İnsan mı Parazit mi? |ADAM=Adem |ADAM's Changes=ADEM Bizi Değiştirdi |ADAM Discovery=Adem'in Keşfi |ADAM Explained=Adem'in Açıklaması |Aesthetic Ideals=Estetik İdealler |Aphrodite Walking=Afrodit |Apollo Square=Apollo Meydanı |Arcadia=Botanik Bahçesi |Arcadia and Oxygen=Botanik Bahçesi ve Oksijen |Arcadia Closed=Botanik Bahçesi Kapatıldı |Arcadia Glens=Botanik Bahçesi Vadisi |Armored Shell=Zırhlı Kabuk |Arresting Fontaine=Fontaine'i Tutuklamak |Artist Woman=Şarkıcı |Artist's Feud=Sanatçıların Kavgası |Assassin=Suikastçı |Assembling the Bomb=Bombanın Montajı |Atlas Lives=Atlas Yaşıyor |Atrium=Avlu |Automatic Hack Tool=Otomatik Hackleme Aracı |Baby Status=Bebeğin Durumu |Bathysphere=Batisfer |Bathysphere Keys=Batisfer Anahtarı |Bee Enzyme=Arı Enzimi |Bella Mia's High Fashion=Bella Mia Son Moda |Big Daddy=Koca Baba |Big Night Out=Özel Gece |Bloodlust=Kana Susama |Booze Hound=Ayyaş |Bot Shutdown Panel=Güvenlik Paneli |Bouncer=Fedai |Bulkhead Door=Bölme Kapısı |Bump Culpepper?=Anna Culpepper'ı Öldürmek |Central Misting Control=Merkezi Buğulama Kontrolü |Central Square Bistro=Orta Meydan Bistrosu |Challange Rooms=Mücadele Odaları |Changing Employers=İşveren Değişikliği |Cheap Son of a Bitch=Ucuza Kaçan Pislik |Chemical Thrower=Kimyasal Atar |Chomper's Dental=Chompers - Diş Bakımı |Circus of Values=Eşya Panayırı |Civil War=Milli Savaş |Clever Inventor=Üretken Mucit |Cocktail Lounge=Kokteyl Barı |Cohen's Collection=Cohen Koleksiyonu |Cohen's Quadtych=Cohen'in Dörtlüsü |Combat Tonic=Muharebe Toniği |Come to the Record Store=Plak Dükkanına Gel |Congregations=Toplu Dolaşmak |Crossbow=Arbalet |Cyclone Trap=Basınç Tuzağı |Dandy Dental=Dandy Diş Bakımı |Death Penalty in Rapture=Rapture'da Ölüm Cezası |Dental Services=Diş Bakım |Desperate Times=Denize Düşen Yılana Sarılır |Device Almost Finished=Cihaz Neredeyse Bitti |Early Tests Promising=Erken Testler Umut Vadediyor |Eden Leaking=Sızdıran Cennet |Electric Flesh=Elektrikli Vücut |Electro Bolt=Elektrik Şoku |Elite Bouncer=Seçkin Fedai |EMP Bomb Casing=EMD Bombası Gövdesi |Emergency Access=Acil Durum Geçidi |Engineering Tonic=Mühendislik Toniği |Enrage=Cinnet! |Enrage Trial=Cinnet Testi |Enwell Life and Health Group=Enwell Grubu - Hayat ve Sağlık |Exploding Buck=Patlayan Fişek |Eternal Flame=Sonsuz Alev |Eternal Flame Crematorium=Sonsuz Alev Krematoryumu |EVE=Havva |EVE Link=Havva Bağı |EVE Saver=Havva Tasarrufu |EVE Upgrade=Havva Yükseltmesi |Eve's Garden=Havva Bahçesi |Extra Munitions=Fazladan Mühimmat |Extra Nutrition=Besin Takviyesi |Failsafe Armored Escorts=Silahlı Güvenlik Eskortları |Fancy Cigarettes=Lüks Sigaralar |Farmer's Market=Çiftçi Pazarı |Fighting McDonagh's=Dövüşen McDonagh |Fighting McDonagh's Tavern=Dövüşen McDonagh Meyhanesi |Finding the Sea Slug=Deniz Solucanı |First Encounter=İlk Karşılaşma |Flamethrower=Alev Atıcı |Fleet Hall=Donanma Salonu |Flooded Cave=Su Altı Mahzeni |Focused Hacker=Dikkatli Hacker |Fontaine Fisheries=Fontaine Balıkçılık |Fontaine Futuristics=Fontaine Fütüristik |Fontaine Must Go=Fontaine Gitmeli |Fontaine's Army=Fontaine'in Silahları |Fontaine's Breakup=Ayrılık |Fontaine's Home for the Poor=Fontaine Fakirhanesi |Fontaine's Human Jukebox=Fontaine'in Müzik Kutusu |Fontaine's Lair=Fontaine'in Barınağı |Fontaine's Legacy=Fontaine'in Mirası |Fontaine's Smugglers=Kaçakçılar |Footlight Theatre=Sahne Işıkları Tiyatrosu |Fort Frolic=Eğlence Kalesi |Frag Granade=El Bombası |Freezer=Buz Odası |Freezing Pipes=Borular Donar |Frozen Field=Kırağı |Frozen Tunnel=Donmuş Tünel |Functional Children=İşlevsel Çocuklar |Funeral Services=Cenaze Hizmetleri |Gatherer's Flu=Toplayıcının Gribi |Gatherer's Garden=Toplayıcının Bahçesi |Gatherer's Vulnerability=Toplayıcının Zaafı |Gene Bank=Gen Bankası |Gene Tonic=Gen Toniği |Genetic Arms Race=Genetik Silah Yarışı |Geotermal Control=Jeotermik Kontrol |Getting a Break=Mola |Going to Heat Loss=Basit |Great Chain=Büyük Zincir |Great Chain Moves Slowly=Büyük Zincir Yavaş Hareket Ediyor |Grenade Launcher=Bomba Atar |Grenade Launcher Turret=GAP Tareti |Gun Turret=Silah Tareti |Guns Blazing=Silahlar Çekildi |Hacker's Delight=Hacker Keyfi |Hacking Expert=Hack Uzmanı |Hatred=Nefret |Have My Badge=Rozetimi Veriyorum |Health Upgrade=Sağlık Yükseltmesi |Heat Loss Monitoring=Isı Kaybı Kontrol Merkezi |Heat-seeking RPG=Isı Güdümlü Roket |Hephaestus=Hephaistos |Hephaestus Core=Hephaistos Çekirdeği |Heroes and Criminals=Kahramanlar ve Suçlular |Higher Standards=Yüksek Standartlar |Houdini=Hudini |Houdini Splicer=Hudini Mutantı |Human Inferno=Zebani |Hypnotize Big Daddy=Koca Babayı Hipnotize Et |Impossible Anywhere Else=Başka Bir Yer İmkansızdı |Incendiary Bolt=Yakıcı Ok |Incinerate!=Tutuştur! |Insect Swarm=Arı Sürüsü |It's All Grift=Hepsi Sahtekarlık |Jet Postal=Jet Posta |Jet-Postal Substation II=Jet Posta Alt İstasyonu II |Hole in the Bathroom Wall=Tuvalet Duvarındaki Delik |Kashmir Restaurant=Kaşmir Restoran |Kraut Scientist=Bilim |Kure-All=Genel Bakım |Kyburz Door Code=Kyburz'un Kapı Şifresi |Langford Research Laboratories=Langford Laboratuvarları |Lazarus Vector Formula=Lazarus Vektörü'nün Formülü |Leadhead Splicer=Silahlı Mutant |Ledge Path=Pervaz |Lighthouse=Deniz Feneri |Limits of Imagination=Hayal Gücünün Sınırları |Little Sister=Küçük Kız Kardeş |Little Sisters and Corpses=Küçük Kız Kardeşler ile Cesetler |Little Wonders Educational Facility=Küçük Harikalar Eğitim Tesisi |Live Subject Testing=Canlı Kobay Testi |Lounge=Bekleme Salonu |Love for Science=Bilim Aşkı |Lower Wharf=Alt İskele |Machine Buster=Makine Avcısı |Machine Gun=Makineli Tüfek |Machine Gun Turret=Makineli Tüfek Tareti |Makeshift Ball Launcher=Top Fırlatıcı |Market Maintenance Code=Pazar Bakım Şifresi |Marketing Gold=Pazarlama Başarısı |Masha Come Home=Eve Dön |Mass Producing ADAM=Seri Üretim |Maternal Instinct=Annelik İçgüdüsü |Medical Expert=Tıp Uzmanı |Medical Pavilion=Tıbbi Bölüm |Meeting Atlas=Atlas ile Tanışma |Meeting with Fontaine=Fontaine'le Tanışma |Meeting Ryan=Ryan'la Tanışma |Memorial Museum=Aile Müzesi |Mendel Memorial Library=Mendel Aile Kütüphanesi |Mendel Memorial Research Library=Mendel Aile Kütüphanesi |Milton Fine Quality Cheese= Milton Kaliteli Peynir |Mind Control Antidote=Zihin Kontrol Panzehiri |Mind Control Test=Zihin Kontrol Deneyi |Mistakes=Hatalar |Missing Boots=Kayıp Botlar |'Morning Brand=Gündüz Yemişleri |Mozart of Genetics=Genetiğin Mozart'ı |Musical Insult=Müzikal Hakaret |Natural Camouflage=Doğal Kamuflaj |Neptune's Bounty=Neptün'ün Hazinesi |New Year's Eve Alone=Yalnız Geçen Bir Yılbaşı Gecesi |Nitro Splicer=Nitro Mutant |Not What She Wanted=Yüz Gerdirmesi İstemedi |Offer a Better Product=Daha İyi Bir Ürün |Offered a Deal=Bir Anlaşma |Office of Andrew Ryan=Andrew Ryan'ın Ofisi |Old Man Winter=Eski Zaman Kışları |Olympus Heights=Olimpos Tepeleri |Optimized Eugenic=Geliştirilmiş Öjenik |Optimized Eugenics=Geliştirilmiş Öjenik |Paddon Meats=Paddon Et |Painless Dental=Ağrısız Diş Bakımı |Parasite Expectations=Parazitler |Pharaoh's Fortune Casino=Firavunun Hazinesi - Kumarhane |Photographer's Eye=Fotoğrafçının Gözü |Physical Tonic=Fiziksel Tonik |Picked Up Timmy H.=Timmy H.'i Aldık |Pistol=Tabanca |Plasmid=Plazmid |Plasmid Slot=Plazmid Yuvası |Plasmids are the Paint=Boya Tüpleri |Pneumo=Pnömatik |Pneumo Tube=Pnömatik Tüp |Point Prometheus=Prometheus Noktası |Port Authority=Liman Müdürlüğü |Power to the People=Halkın Gücü |Pregnancy=Hamilelik |Prison Code=Hapishane Şifresi |Profesör Julie Langford'un Araştırma Laboratuvarı |Protecting Little Ones=Minik Kız Kardeşlerin Korunması |Protection Bond=Koruma Bağı |Protector Smell=Koca Baba Kokusu |Proving Grounds=Tecrübe Sahası |Proving Grounds Flow Direction=Tecrübe Sahası Yönetimi |Proximity Mine=Yakınlığa Duyarlı Mayın |Public Announcement=Kamu Anonsu |Pulling Together=Hepimiz Çekiyoruz |Pump Room=Makine Odası |Putting the Screws On=Baskı |R34 Wire Cluster=R34 Kablo Kümesi |R-34 Wire Cluster=R-34 Kablo Kümesi |Rapture Central Control=Rapture Merkezi Kontrol |Rapture Changing=Rapture Değişiyor |Rapture Civil War=Rapture İç Savaşı |Rapture Port Authority=Rapture Liman Müdürlüğü |Rapture Records=Rapture Plakları |Recoil Reduction=Geri Tepme Azaltımı |Released Today=Taburcu Bugün |Requiem for Andrew Ryan=Ağıt |Research Camera=Araştırma Kamerası |Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese=Richard Taze Çiftlik Peyniri |RPG Turret=GAP Tareti |Robertson's Tobaccoria=Robertson Tütün Bürosu |Rolling Hills=Dalgalı Tepeler |Running Short on R-34s=R34'ler Bitiyor |Ryan's Stableboy=Ryan'ın Seyisi |Ryan Takes F Futuristics=Ryan Kamulaştırıyor |Sad Saps=Zavallılar |Safecracker=Çilingir |Saw Masha Today=Bizim Masha'mız mı? |Scoping the Gate=Kapı Araştırması |Scrounger=Kemirgen |Sea Slug=Deniz Solucanı |Security Bot=Güvenlik Robotu |Security Bullseye=Hedef Tahtası |Security Expert=Güvenlik Uzmanı |Security Evasion=Güvenliği Atlatma |Seeing Ghosts=Hayalet Görüyorlar |Shorten Alarms=Kısa Alarm |Shouldn't Have Come=Bir Hata |Silverwing Apiary=Silverwing Arıcılık |Sinclair Spirits=Sinclair İçkileri |Sir Prize=İskambil - Şans Oyunları |Smuggler's Hideout=Kaçakçılar Sığınağı |Smuggling Ring=Kaçakçılar |Smuggling is a Crime=Kaçakçılık Suçtur |Sonic Boom=Ses Patlaması |Sophia Salon High Fashion=Sophia Salon - Son Moda |Southern Mall=Güney Alışveriş Merkezi |Speedy Hacker=Hızlı Hacker |Spider Splicer=Örümcek Mutant |Splicer=Mutant |SportBoost=Çeviklik |Shotgun=Pompalı Tüfek |Static Discharge=Statik Yük |Steel-Tip Bolt=Çelik Uçlu Ok |Stood Up Again=Yine Ayağa Kalktım |Stopping Ryan=Ryan'ı Durdurmak |Storage Cave=Depo |Submarine Bay=Denizaltı Limanı |Surgery=Cerrahi Alan |Surgery's Picasso=Neşterli Picasso |Surgical Savings=Ekonomik Cerrahi |Symmetry=Simetri |Target Dummy=Korkuluk |Tea Garden=Çay Bahçeleri |Teaching an Old Hound=Yeni Numaralar |Telekinesis=Telekinezi |Tenenbaum's Hideout=Tenenbaum'un Sığınağı |Testing Telekinesis=Telekinezi Deneyi |Timmy H. Interrogation=Timmy H. Sorgusu |The 13th Muse Pub=13th Muse Pub |The Atrium=Avlu |The Doubters=Şüpheciler |The Dream=Rüya |The Great Chain=Büyük Zincir |The Iceman Cometh=Buz Adam |The Lazarus Vector=Lazarus Vektörü |The Longest Con=En Uzun Planım |The Market is Patient=Piyasa Sabırlı |The Saturnine=Satürncüler |The Seahorse=Denizatı |The Vita Chamber=Canlandırma İstasyonu |The Wild Bunny=Vahşi Tavşan |Thrifty Care=Ekonomik Bakım |Thuggish Splicer=Serseri Mutant |Today's Raid=Bugünkü Baskın |Transport Hub=Ulaşım Merkezi |Trap Bolt=Tuzak Oku |Tree Farm=Ağaç Çiftliği |Turret=Taret |Twilight Fields Funeral Homes=Cenaze İşleri - Son Yolculuk |U-Invent=İcat Et |Upper Wharf=Üst İskele |Useless Experiments=Gereksiz Deneyler |Vandalism=Vandalizm |Vending Machine=Satış Otomatı |Vending Expert=Otomat Uzmanı |Vita-Chamber=Canlandırma İstasyonu |Vita Chamber=Canlandırma İstasyonu |Watch Fontaine=Fontaine'i İzlemek |Water in Wine=Şarapta Su Var |Waterfall Grotto=Şelale Mağarası |Welcome to Rapture=Rapture'a Hoş Geldiniz |Wharfmaster's Office=Amirlik |What Won't They Steal=Her Şeyi Çalıyorlar |What's Happening Here?=Panik |Why Just Girls?=Neden Sadece Kız Çocukları? |Why Two=Niçin İki |Winter Blast=Buz Patlaması |Working Late Again=Yine Geç Kalacağım |Workshops=Atölyeler |Worley Winery=Worley Şaraphanesi |Wrench=İngiliz Anahtarı |Wrench Jockey=Muslukçu |Wrench Lurker=Sinsi Muslukçu | }= }}}| }| }}}